High capacity media may be referred to as machine readable portable data carriers, and may for example include two-dimensional (2D) bar code symbols, read-write radio frequency tags (RF tags), write-once-read-many-times (WORM) RF tags, etc.
Large nominal data capacities may generally require large areas of real estate for printing 2D symbols or prohibitively expensive RF tags. Some data types, for example digital audio files or digital video files may nominally include relatively large amounts of data. A problem may exist with respect to using large data files with limited capacity portable data carriers.